


10 Characters Meme - featuring HP, Stargate SG1 & Sherlock Holmes!

by AnyaElizabeth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, Gen, M/M, Meme, Multi, Ten Characters Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaElizabeth/pseuds/AnyaElizabeth
Summary: 1. Write down the names of 10 characters.2. Write a fic of fifteen words or less for every prompt, using the characters determined by the numbers. DO NOT read the prompts before you do step 1.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is the first time I've written anything in... ahem... a while. I'm not dead!
> 
> This was super fun. Also my first foray into Stargate SG1 fic! Never even read any.
> 
> I decided to disregard the '15 words or less' rule, and instead stick to drabble or ficlet length. I don't really get any joy out of anything smaller. These range between about 50 words and 350. I definitely like to break rules and subvert prompts, it seems!

The 10 Characters Meme

1\. Write down the names of 10 characters:

  1. Sherlock Holmes
  2. John Watson
  3. Harry Potter
  4. Severus Snape
  5. Ron Weasley
  6. Daniel Jackson
  7. Samantha Carter
  8. George Weasley
  9. Draco Malfoy
  10. Voldemort



2\. Write a fic ~~of fifteen words or less~~ for every prompt, using the characters determined by the numbers. DO NOT read the prompts before you do step 1.

_______________________________________

**1\. First Time, 4 & 6 **

**Severus Snape & Daniel Jackson**

“Are you sure there’s no magic involved?” said Severus skeptically, looking at the bright circle of rippling light before him.

“Well, I’m no physicist, but I believe the principles of Stargate travel can be understood and reproduced through experiment, yes. Of course, the existence of ‘magic’ as you refer to it can most likely be similarly explained - indeed, we have already met many people, human or otherwise, who possess unusual powers. Some of them have even been called gods by the cultures they enslaved. It seems likely that the ‘Wizarding’ subculture you’ve described to us has its origins in the technology and genetic advancement of the Ancients. I’m actually very excited to see this library at Hogwarts, I’m sure the history of the ‘magical world’ can be traced back to -”

“Daniel Jackson,” said Teal’c. “Our mission is waiting.”

“Yeah,” agreed Carter. “And our guest is looking paler by the minute.”

Dr Jackson smiled gently at Snape. “Don’t worry,” he said, “Everyone’s nervous the first time.”

________________________________________

 

**2\. Angst, 7**

**Samantha Carter**

Sam wasn’t much of a drinker, but sometimes you needed one. More than one, really.

They didn’t often talk about what happened in the field after it was done; not the bad bits, at least. But it was the third time Sam had been captured by the enemy this year. The second time she’d been tortured. It was taking its toll. 

She was waking up in a cold sweat every night. She jumped when touched. She’d gone on a date with an old school friend only to feel like vomiting when he got too close. There were colours, smells, expressions, sounds, a whole universe of things that would make her stomach drop, even when there was no real thought or fear behind it. And no amount of rational thought would keep it out. 

They had counsellors, of course, on the base, but Sam didn’t think she could really talk to them. She didn’t think she’d find it any easier than talking to her team. Besides, it all went in your record, no matter what anyone said. 

It’d get better. It had to. But until then… until then, there was only one solution. 

She slammed back another shot of whisky.  
________________________________________

 

**3\. AU, 1 & 8**

**Sherlock Holmes & George Weasley**

“And you’re not going to go off-script again?” said Sherlock, adjusting his bow tie. A cloud of glitter drifted gently to the floor.

“Would I do such a thing?” said George sweetly. As the more conventionally handsome, less intimidating one of the pair, George had been somewhat stuck with the role of assistant, on-stage at least. Sometimes it annoyed him, especially when people thanked Holmes for the show despite the fact that he was largely responsible for the magic. 

It was annoying. Holmes was a good performer, but he wasn’t particularly interested in the tricks and was really only a natural at cold reading. Although he was so mind-bendingly brilliant at it that it did play a substantial part in their act, and it was that quirky combination of skills that got them to Vegas in the first place, so George couldn’t grumble.

“I mean it. No deviation. No hilarious surprise fireworks. And no pranking the audience without my say so. We’ll be sued. Again.”

“Fine, fine,” said George, undoing an extra button on his shirt. “But can’t you just look at their shirtsleeves and tell me if they’re litigious or something?”

Holmes gave him a withering look. 

George was never really sure what had brought them together, and how they put up with each other. But they were a damn good show together. Besides, without really knowing why, George had always wanted to be in a double act.

________________________________________

 

**4\. Threesome, 3, 6 & 9**

**Harry Potter/Daniel Jackson/Draco Malfoy**

Harry hadn’t been expecting much when he’d been assigned to investigate reports of unexplained magical activity in a muggle archeological dig site. 

Certainly, he hadn’t expected to see Draco Malfoy. 

But there he was in a trench with his back to Harry, kneeling down in the mud and examining something that looked an awful lot like a rock. In fact, most of the people at work in the trenches seemed to be excitedly examining rocks.

He was knelt beside a bespectacled, earnest-looking man with messy brown hair. Harry stepped closer to the pair of them, not wanting to reveal his presence in case Malfoy was up to no good.

“Really? That’s fascinating,” he heard Malfoy say, in a very peculiar, very breathy tone.

“Well,” said the man in an American accent, sounding slightly coy. “I have to admit, you might be one of the few people outside of archaeological circles to think so.”

“Well,” said Malfoy, “History is very interesting to me. Perhaps you’d like to talk about it… not covered in mud, sometime?”

Harry realised with shock that he was listening to Malfoy trying to chat someone up. A man. A very handsome man. Whose nerdy shirt was clearly hiding some impressive muscles. Which, now he noticed, were not much more muscular than Malfoy, nowadays. When had that happened? 

Well, they’d make a pretty couple. They were already close enough to kiss...

Harry shook off the weird, weird, definitely-not-sexy train of thought.

There was a long moment of silence from the man. Then a slightly apprehensive,

“Yes. Yes, I’d like that.”

“There’s a pub in the village. Meet you at eight?”

The archaeologist had a smile that sent shivers down Harry’s spine. Malfoy smiled back, the most genuine expression he’d ever seen from him, and Harry felt weirdly… jealous.

Well, thought Harry, since there was no evidence of unexplainable magic so far, but a prime suspect in Malfoy, perhaps he’d be better off staying in the shadows for a while. 

And perhaps he’d go to the pub later...

________________________________________

 

**5\. Hurt/Comfort, 5 & 10**

**Ron Weasley & Voldemort**

Ron woke up to intense, burning pain. 

He kept his eyes shut. The pain was intolerable. He tried to remember how he’d got here. It was like grasping at fog. He knew his name, he knew… what else did he know?

There was nothing. His mind had gone completely blank.

He opened his eyes. He was in a field, nothing around him but green. He was exactly in the middle of a pile of glass and puddles of strange, silvery liquid. There was a wooden frame, split in two, by his side… it looked a little like an egg timer. His skin and robes were blackened and burned, as if by an explosion.

“Ouch,” he said, and closed his eyes again.

“Are you alright?” said a well-spoken voice, male, young.

“Er,” said Ron. Then, “No, I don’t think so. I can’t remember how… I don’t remember -”

He opened his eyes. A tall, gaunt, good-looking man with dark hair was stood above him, looking faintly curious.

“Don’t worry,” said the man. “Just stay still.”

His voice was very soft, almost a hiss.

“I’ll take care of you.”  
________________________________________

 

**6\. Crack, 1**

**Sherlock Holmes**

Sherlock was distressed to find that one day, without warning, his powers of deduction completely failed him. He knew there must be a reason for what he was seeing, knew it with every analytical bone in his body.

But no matter how hard he tried, he could find no earthly explanation for why Doctor Watson was calmly eating his breakfast opposite a fully-grown adult walrus.

________________________________________

 

**7\. Horror, 10**

**Tom Riddle**

Tom Riddle was never a normal child, but he was not always obsessed with conquering of death. In truth, his preoccupations might have been might have been very different altogether, if it weren’t for the unfortunate passing of his younger roommate one night in the orphanage.

It wasn’t the death that bothered him at the time, of course.

It was the fact that even that didn’t stop the little brat crying.

________________________________________

**8\. Baby Fic, 5 & 9**

**Ron and Draco**

Of all the people Ron expected to help him cope with being a single father, it wasn’t Draco Malfoy. But baby Rose and Scorpius got on immensely, from the very first day of the widowed father’s support group, and how could you argue with cuteness like that?

________________________________________

 

**9\. Dark 2 & 8**

**Watson and George Weasley**

George knew it was illegal to experiment with temporal magic, but he’d been so sure that the potion he’d created would be very weak, barely enough to send him a minute in time. Instead, he’d found himself exploded back to Victorian London with a chest full of melted pewter cauldron and a shattered wand. He’d met Dr Watson moments later, when the man ran to assist him.

George had only meant to stay in Baker Street as long as it took to recover.

That time never came.

“I’m afraid there’s nothing more to be done,” said the doctor, putting away his stethoscope. “I can give you morphine, to ease the pain, but the infection has spread too far. It will not be long now.”

The worst of it, thought George, was that he knew that St Mungo’s could have helped him. St Mungo's was established on the 1st of May, 1891. 

It was the 1st of April.  
________________________________________

 

**10\. Romance, 4 & 7**

**Snape & Carter**

Severus Snape was fairly certain he'd never love again. Partly, this was because of his enduring love for Lily, but also it was because he was bleeding to death.

He was certain, that was, until he woke up again.

He kept his eyes shut, listening for some clue as to where he was, whether he was among friends. There was a woman speaking; she had an accent that was decidedly not local.

"- Tracked the Goa'uld to Scotland in 1997, but by the time we'd got to his last known location, he'd gone. Thankfully, the locals had handled him before we got there - but the Sarcophagus was hidden right there in that shack, and I thought, what harm could it do?"

"Really, Carter? You just reanimated a random local because, what the hey?"

"I -" said the woman's voice. "I don't know why I did it, Sir. There's… something about him."

Snape decided it was time to open his eyes. Above him, his eyes met bright blue ones, framed attractively by blonde hair, looking at him with curiosity and concern.

"Sir! He's awake," she said. Snape attempted to sit up. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy now," she said. "You were dead."

Snape stared at her.

"Your eyes…" he said.

Perhaps he could love again.

________________________________________

**11\. Death Fic, 2 & 3**

**Harry and Watson**

"And just like that, the disguise was off, and it was Holmes standing before me, alive and well!"

Harry stared at Doctor Watson over his pint. He'd only popped to the local muggle establishment for one, but the rather sharply dressed Doctor Watson had regaled him with tales of his friend Sherlock Holmes for an hour now, and Harry was enthralled.

"Amazing!" he said. "So he hadn't died at Reichenbach at all?"

"No," said the mustachioed man, "No, indeed. You see, when a man is as clever as Holmes, he can easily make it look as though he has died."

And with that pronouncement, Doctor Watson's nose made a sharp lurch forward off his face. His mustache began to shrink back into his upper lip, fine brown hair turned long and black, his tanned skin went pale. A silvery scar erupted at the man's collar. 

Harry promptly fainted.

"Really, Potter," said Professor Snape, to Harry's unconscious body, "Your knowledge of muggle literature is appalling."

________________________________________

**12\. Smut roll 2 D10**

**I rolled 3, 9 - Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy**

Brawling on Platform 9 and ¾ was a new low for Harry, but Malfoy had said something about the divorce and he'd lost it. Perhaps Harry shouldn't have said anything about the hair loss, but then Malfoy had made a disparaging comment about Albus Severus, and he wasn't going to stand for that...

Malfoy had somehow managed to get him on the floor, and had an arm against his throat. Harry's vision was going dark; he levered his elbow to roll Malfoy and gain the upper hand, panting hard at the effort. Malfoy was flushed, translucent skin showing every blood vessel, and if Harry was honest he'd actually aged well, despite the hair; he looked distinguished now, like Lucius had, but with something a bit gentler in his face.

Malfoy's eyes went wide under the scrutiny. Harry suddenly became painfully aware that every inch of him was pressed against every inch of Malfoy. And some of those inches were rather firmer than was typical for a fist fight.

Harry looked at Malfoy's mouth, thoughtfully.

"Do you want to take this somewhere more private, Potter?" said Malfoy, suddenly smirking.

"Er," repeated Harry. "Yeah. Alright."

Twenty minutes later, in a windowless bedroom at the Leaky Cauldron, Malfoy had once again gained the upper hand. Harry was trapped below him, naked and sticky with sweat, with both wrists under the firm grip of Malfoy's hands, and Malfoy's eyes were rolling back into his head as he thrust his hips and pressed them into Harry's.

But, thought Harry, as he whimpered and clutched at the air, this was one fight he was happy to lose.


End file.
